Disowned
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: It seems like Sirius finally has gone too far... My version of how Sirius got disowned and ran away from home the summer between 5th and 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and/or the Marauders, do you really think I would waste it to writing fanfiction? So obviously I do not own anything but the story itself.**

Sirius was lying in his bed, staring at the pictures on his wall, picturing motorcycles and women. Oh, how he missed his motorcycle. It was in safe storage at James' place, and it would've been murder to take it to Grimmauld Place – his parents would have destroyed it without a thought; _their_ son on a muggle-transport! – but he couldn't help but miss it greatly. That motorcycle was the symbol of his freedom. So it was quite fitting that he didn't have it here. With his family such things like Freedom didn't exist. He had bought it during the Easter Holiday at James', it was love at first sight. But of course he hadn't been able to take it to Hogwarts, so it stayed at Potter Mansion.

He missed it nearly as much as he missed James, Remus and Peter. It had been a month since he last saw them, at the King's Cross train station when their 5th year at Hogwarts ended. Since then he had been locked into his room. Luckily all the bedrooms had their own bathrooms, or else he would probably not even been allowed to go. His parents had enchanted the windows so he couldn't even send letters. He was incredibly bored.

Taking out a cigarette – he had been smart enough to stash up before the summer – he put it in his mouth and used his wand to lighten it. Thanks Merlin his parents hadn't taken his wand to. And that the Ministry couldn't know it was he who used magic since this was a magical household.

Taking a few calming breaths (something he had to do more often now, he was beginning to get claustrophobic) he looked out the window. Outside he could see muggle children play at the street. Something he had never been allowed to do as a child. Godric, no. Firstly, a Black do not do something as uncivilized as playing in the dirt, and secondly, he was not to meet any muggles. The reason he was locked in was that Regulus had told their parents that he had been dating muggle-borns at school. If you used the term "dating" very loosely.

He was angry at his little brother. How could he betray him like that? He was the one who always had tried to protect Reggie, even after he got Sorted into Slytherin, and now he was their parents' personal Sirius-spy. Most likely there was a hundred other things Regulus had told them that got him locked in, without any contact with the world except Kreacher, that despicable House elf, and what he could see from his window. And, which his parents didn't know about, his two-way-mirror which James had the other half. But today James was away with his parents doing something, so he had no one to talk to at all.

Sighing he got up from his bed and kneeled, taking a bottle out of his trunk. Luckily his parents hadn't thought about looking through it, so he had a lot of things there, including alcohol. Lifesavers was what it was. He opened a bottle of muggle whiskey, knowing his parents would go nutters if they knew he was drinking muggle drinks in their house and enjoying the thought, and lifted it to his mouth, swallowing big gulps.

After drinking half of it and smoking a bit more he felt better and less claustrophobic, even if he still would do nearly _anything_ to get out of here.  
His wish would be granted sooner than he thought was possible. The moment after he thought it a yell was heard:  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!"  
"Ah, Mother." Sirius sighed. "As pleasurable as always. COMING MOTHER!" the last words he raised his voice so his mother would hear him. Still with bottle in hand and cigarette in mouth he tried to open the door – she wouldn't call him down if he still was locked in, right? – and see, it opened! Sirius nearly wanted to scream in relief. Sure, his room was the only nice in the whole house (the other rooms were dark, green and filled with dark artefacts and heads of old house elves), but even if he liked his room (which was decorated with red and gold and pictures of motorcycles, women and his friends sat up with permanent sticking charms) he couldn't stand being in there any longer.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air he stepped out of his prison and felt relieved, even if the only reason he was let out probably was that his parents would scream at him more. He gave the House elf-heads on the wall a disgusted gaze when he walked downstairs but quickly got on other thoughts when he saw his mother and brother.

Regulus stood behind Walburga, looking worried, meanwhile Mrs Black looked very satisfied, which was very worryingly. Whatever made her happy couldn't be good.  
"Ah, Sirius." She said calmly, with voice that sounded nearly affectionate. He didn't believe it for a second, of course. It had been years since they lost their last affection to each other.  
"What do you want, Mother?" Sirius snapped. He wasn't in mood for games and wanted to get to the subject as quickly as possible. Mrs Black smiled pleasantly, which worried him even more, before waving him down so he stood in front of her. Just to make sure Sirius checked so he had his wand in his back pocket, and there it was.  
"Regulus told me something… interesting about your friend Remus Lupin." She said. Sirius' eyes widened and he cast Regulus a glance. Regulus didn't look at him, too busy with looking at his shoes.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, son…" son? He couldn't remember the last time he had been called that. Sirius bit his lip, trying to hide his worry, and took a deep breath through the cigarette to calm down. It didn't work. "…but Regulus told me that… that filthy halfblood isn't only a halfblood, but a _half-breed_. He's a werewolf."  
Sirius' eyes widened and he stared at Mrs Black who looked so triumphant to his little brother. Regulus. His eyes narrowed when he stared at Regulus who squirmed uncomfortably.  
"You _promised_ Remus not to tell anyone! You promised _me_ , you traitor." He hissed with voice so filled with hurt and disgust that it almost seemed to hurt Regulus physically. Not that he cared. He had _trusted_ Regulus, he had _promised_ not to tell anyone when he figured it out, and now he told _Mother_. The worst person possible. It had been better if he had walked right to the Minister of Magic himself!

Mrs Black stared at her older son with surprise in her eyes.  
"You knew?" she asked before she could stop herself, for once. Sirius stared at her with her with eyes filled with hatred.  
"Of course I knew! I'm not _stupid_ , you know. I've known since second year!"  
She stared at him, shocked, before her surprise turned into anger and her eyes glimmered with rage. Before he could react a hand hit his cheek and in the surprise he dropped the bottle of whiskey he still had in his hand.  
"You _disgrace_." She hissed before beginning to scream. "Not only you goes around with bloodtraitors and halfbloods, but _werewolves_ , and you knew it! How dare you socialize with disgusting half-breeds?! Are you a Black or not?!"  
Sirius' temper had always been bad, and he couldn't stop himself from explode.  
" _I'm_ a disgrace? I'm not the one who runs around and in public admits that I want to kill every muggle-born out there!" he yelled back. "And if I could choose I would _not_ be a Black! But apparently whatever gods there is in this world hates me and decided to make me suffer by being born into this god forgotten family filled with blood-purists and _traitors_." When he said that last word he looked straight at Regulus who swallowed and stared stubbornly at a point behind Sirius.

" _How dare you!?_ " Mrs Black screamed back, absolutely vivid. "You sordid bloodtraitor! How dare you soil the Black name like that? You're even worse than that horrible cousin of yours!"  
"Do you mean Andromeda? Good! I'm happy to be a bigger disgrace than her! Did you know she and that muggleborn husband of hers got a daughter? She's a metamorphmagus, and I bet they're happier than you ever was over me or Regulus! What to do with a fancy name when your heart is as cold as yours anyway?! You burnt her of the family tree just because she married for love and not status!"

Suddenly Orion Black stormed into the room with dragged wand, staring at them, furious about being interrupted in his studies. He looked straight at Sirius, who couldn't help but cringe. He was used to his mother, but his father's punishments was always so much worse. But he would not back down now, even if it killed him.  
"What is going on here?!" Mr Black asked angrily. Mrs Black looked at him.  
"Ask that bloodtraitor to son!" she said, slightly calmer now when her husband was in the room. "He _knew_ that halfblood friend of his is a werewolf! And he has stomach to tell us that _we're_ the disgrace of the family!"  
"What the…" Mr Black didn't even end the sentence. He raised his wand toward Sirius and the last thing Sirius heard was Regulus screaming "Father! No!" before his father's cold voice said:  
" _Crucio._ " And an overwhelming pain hit him.

He fell to the floor, trying the hardest he could not to scream but after a few moments the pain was too much and he let out a horrible scream of pain. It felt like white-hot knives cut his whole body everywhere on the same time, the pain was so pure so it was almost excruciating.  
In the background of his mind he could her Regulus' screams but it wasn't anything he could catch. The pain was all that existed. When he screamed again the pain let go for a moment and he nearly sobbed in relief but succeeded to stop himself in last moment. He couldn't stop the screams, but he would _not_ show any other proof of his weakness.

" _Crucio._ " was heard once again and the pain came back. It felt like he was being driven over by a thousand of those muggle trucks in the same time as he was hit by lightning.  
It was unspeakably. The pain was so immense so he thought he might go insane. He wanted to scream, to beg his parents to stop and promise to do whatever they wanted, but he refused them such satisfaction. Rather would he die or go insane enough for St. Mungo's than give them that. That way he would at least get out of here.

When the pain stopped once again he took a deep breath, desperately trying to catch enough air to the room to stop spin. When he finally succeeded the first thing he saw was Regulus horrified face before his parents' grinning faces turned up.  
" _Imperio._ " He heard and suddenly he felt how he stood up, despite the terrible pain, and followed his parents into the room with the family tapestry. He felt a dreading feeling in his stomach, quite sure of what was waiting.

When they came in there Mr Black let go of Sirius with the Imperius Curse but still forced Sirius to look when Walburga took out her wand and with it and a triumphant face burned his face of the tapestry, before they swept out from the room with heads held high and not even looking at him.  
Sirius didn't know why it hurt so much. He knew it was coming, it was what he had been trying to do the last five years, getting disowned, and he hated his parents. But still it hurt so much, seeing his visage burnt of the family tree, which held every Black since the Middle Age.

A soft sob escaped him before he could stop himself. He couldn't stand up, the pain was too big for him to be able to do it. He had to get out of here, but he didn't knew how he would ever be able to get up from the floor. Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him. The one who hugged him shook by sobs.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Siri. They-they made me." Regulus sobbed. "I couldn't say no. I'm not strong as you. I just want them to be proud of me."  
Sirius felt all his anger towards his little brother disappear and he hugged back, wanting to cry but refusing.  
"I know." He conceded. "I can't understand why, but I know. I forgive you Regulus, but don't let them tell anyone, please." Sirius didn't knew if he begged, asked or demanded, but Regulus seemed to understand.  
"I promise. This time I won't disappoint you. Come, you need to get out of here. You can't stay here anymore." Regulus' voice seemed stronger now, by some reason. He took out his wand and healed some of the physical injuries Sirius had caused himself under the curse.

Sirius wondered if this was how the transformation felt for Remus, and if it was it really was horrible, but he didn't have time to think more of that. Regulus helped him to stand up and after checking so no one was out there he helped Sirius upstairs. When they had reached Sirius' scarlet and gold bedroom they both fell to the floor, exhausted.

Both of them rested for a moment before Sirius was strong enough to stand by himself. He hurried to drag out his trunk from underneath his bed and put down the few things he had taken up from it before turning to his brother who stared at him with big sad eyes filled with remorse.  
"Come with me." He said softly, knowing what the answer should be, but he had to try. Just as he had known he should do Regulus shook his head.  
"I can't." Sirius had known, by some reason his brother really loved their parents and wanted desperately to make them proud. That was the reason they mostly avoided each other at school and Regulus had agreed to spy for their parents, and probably the reason that Regulus hang with all those future Death Eaters – Snape, Avery, Mulciber, earlier Malfoy before he graduated and so on – since Sirius couldn't come up with any reason someone should want to talk to them more than necessary by some other reason. "Take your broom, go to Potter's or something. I'll try to stop Mother and Father from realizing you're gone as soon as possible."  
Sirius stared at him.

"I thought you hated James." He said surprised. Regulus nodded.  
"I do. Do you have any idea how painful it is to hear you call each other brothers? You're _my_ brother. But I know you loves him, and that he will take you in and protect you. If his parents are like him you'll be safe there."  
Sirius felt tears in his eyes again, this time of sadness and even love. He dropped his trunk and took two quick steps forwards before hugging Regulus closely.  
"I love you Reggie. Never forget that."  
Regulus couldn't help but let a tear escape when he heard the old nickname. Sirius hadn't called him by that for years, when he thought Regulus betrayed him for their parents. But he had _never_ let anyone else call him that. No one but Sirius was allowed to call him Reggie. He hugged back violently.  
"I love you too, Siri." After a moment he let go of his older brother. "Now _go_ , before they realizes you're gone."

Sirius nodded and Regulus, who had the counter-spell by some reason, opened the window and Sirius took his **Nimbus 1500** , the last model of Nimbus, and climbed outside. Regulus helped him to get out the trunk before closing the window and putting back the locking spell. Sirius waved and stole one last look at his little brother without no one there so they had to act like they hated each other, and his room. Hopefully he would never return, but he couldn't help but feel like he would miss the room that had been his only sanctuary every summer and a few Christmases since he was 11, and always before then. With a sigh he turned away when he saw Regulus wave back and leave and Sirius ignored the pain that was still very big and flew the fastest he could towards Potter Mansion.

 **To be continued...**

 **Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

He knew neither James nor his parents was home today, but he really had no idea where else to go, so he kept flying even thought he was exhausted. When he finally reached the big white house that was Potter Mansion he nearly tumbled down on the ground, but succeeded to do a real landing on the ground before collapsing at the stair. He almost immediately fell asleep with his trunk as a pillow.

* * *

What felt like a moment later but most likely was at least an hour he was awoken by a surprised and startled shout.  
"Sirius?!"  
First he couldn't remember where he was and felt panic claw his stomach but then he recognized the voice of the person that had in higher grade than anyone else symbolized safety, freedom and love for him. James. He was safe.  
Sirius flew on his feet and flew onto James in a bone crushing hug. James almost fell over but succeeded to stabilize himself and hugged surprised back. Now Sirius finally let the tears flow.  
"What happened, Padfoot? Sirius? What are you doing here?" James voice was so worried, it was like medicine for Sirius' soul and he sobbed before exclaiming with low voice:  
"I ran away from home."

That was all it took. He flinched for a moment before melting into it when Mr and Mrs Potter also hugged him tightly together with James. After a minute of hugging Mr Potter took his trunk and broomstick before James and Mrs Potter helped him inside. He flinched of pain when he accidentally bumped into the doorframe and he knew at least Mrs Potter noticed, probably James too.

They let him sit down in the nearest couch with James and Mrs Potter on each side and they ordered one of their House elves, who by the way was much more pleasant than Kreacher even if that wasn't hard, to get them some tea and sandwiches which soon arrived. Mrs Potter was a healer and knew that it was best that he ate before anything so she forced him to drink a cup of tea and eat at least one sandwich before she allowed her son to ask what they all wondered.

"What happened?" James sounded nearly frantic of worry. After all, Sirius was his best friend, his brother. He didn't know what to do if Sirius was permanently injured. Sirius gave James a weak smile before telling everything. He didn't want to, didn't want to worry the Potters who was nice enough to care about his well-being, but he couldn't stop himself.

Soon the Potters – who already knew about Remus being a werewolf since Mrs Potter was Remus' primary healer – knew all about what happened that evening. Regulus telling his mother about Remus' lycanthropy, they getting into a fight and him offending the House of Black, the Cruciatus Curse and Imperius Curse, getting his face burnt of the Tapestry and Regulus helping him to get away. Of course leaving out a few details too personal. He perhaps tells James about them later, but not Mr and Mrs Potter. He loves them, but it is too personal for even them to know about.

They don't interrupt his rant except with a few horrified gasps and such. When he finally is finished and takes a deep breath James hugs him so hard so it nearly hurts and he can't help but gasp.  
"As long as I'm alive I will _never_ let them near you again, Padfoot. I promise. _Never_."  
Sirius can't help but smile. He knows James is telling the truth and he trusts James more than anyone in the whole world. They just sits like that for a moment before Mrs Potter speaks up.

"I'm sure you're exhausted Sirius. I asks Wendy (one of the House elves) to put in another bed in James' room, as I expect you want to share?"  
They nods. They has always shared room when Sirius have been over. Sirius looks at Mr and Mrs Potter nearly shyly.  
"Thanks for letting me stay overnight." He says. "If I only can live here a little while and as soon I've found a job and somewhere to live I moves out, I promise."  
For a moment the Potters only stares at him stupidly before James hits him over the head with a grunt.  
"Are you an idiot, Pads?" he asks. Before Sirius gets a possibility to answer Mr Potter interrupts.  
"Of course you're not going to do that!" For a moment Sirius is worried they will throw him out before he continues. "You're going to stay here, obviously. We can't let a 16 years old live by himself, and additionally you're already practically a part of the family, Sirius. We're not going to let you move out before you're at least 17."

Sirius just stares at them with big eyes and a gaping mouth, not believing what he hears. They're going to let him _stay_? _Permanently_? Suddenly James begins to laugh and everyone turns towards him, looking at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.  
"S-sorry." He gasps out. "But-But you looked so dumb! And did you really think we should let you live on your own? Never that you would be able to take care of yourself!" before falling into another fit of laughter. Sirius grunts and hits James over the head back. But after a moment he begins to laugh too, even if he still is a bit disbelieving and in pain. But James' laughter is just too contagious not to laugh with him.

It feels so relieving to laugh again. He hasn't laughed nearly at all at a whole month, not daring to do that in the Two-ways-mirror with James of fear that his parents would hear him, and it is wonderful. He and James laughs until tears falls down his cheeks and he laugh in relief and happiness of being away from 12 Grimmauld Place, from his parents, of being in Potter Mansion, with Mr and Mrs Potter and mostly of all, of being with _James_ , the most important person in his life.

Once they have calmed down they goes up to the third level, which practically the whole level is for James and his friends, and into James' bedroom. It is even bigger than Sirius', and even more filled with red and gold and absolutely stuffed with prank-articles and pictures of the Marauders, and a few he had succeeded to take of Lily Evans. He didn't have to worry about his parents stealing anything in difference from him.  
Sirius immediately falls into his usual bed, Wendy has taken in the same bed as he always uses, and falls asleep quickly.

* * *

" _You filthy disgrace! How dare you soil our family name like that?!" Walburga Black screams, lifting her hand to strike. Sirius cringes, trying to get as small as possible, but nevertheless he is hit by her hand. Behind her Regulus stands with big and afraid eyes. He's only eleven years old, and it is the summer before Regulus begins at Hogwarts. "How_ _ **dare**_ _you be a Gryffindor?! You're a Black!"  
She hits him again and Sirius screams in pain, feeling a little blood float down his face. He had been beaten, whipped and cursed more times than he could count, but normally he always succeeded to go strong through his punishments. But this was worse than he ever had before. Sirius was sure that his mother would kill him this time.  
"I'm sorry, Mother." He sobs. "The Hat refused to listen when I told it I wanted to be in Slytherin! I promise, I tried!"  
Mrs Black snorts and hits him again.  
"Try isn't good enough." She hisses. "A Black doesn't __**try**_ _, he_ _ **do**_ _."  
After another few hits Sirius is sobbing on the floor.  
"Please stop Mother! I promises to be good! Just stop!"  
"A Black doesn't beg either, bloodtraitor. He demands. But you're in no position to demand anything from me, so you're just going to be quiet and take your punishment for betrayal as a man. Understood?"  
12-year-old Sirius sobs again but nods with tear-filled eyes.  
"I didn't hear." Mrs Black says with sniffy voice. Sirius swallows his sobs, stands up and looks her right in the eyes, his gaze despite everything filled with strength and a bit of defiance.  
"Yes Mother." He says with voice that only trembles a tiny bit.  
He seems to please her and make her even angrier on the same time and she strikes again and he bites himself hard in the lip to stop himself from screaming, crying and begging to her to stop. This was the moment when he decided that he would certainly handle his punishment as a man, but he would not be the man she wanted him to be. If she punished him for something he couldn't do anything about, then he would give her reason to punish him for something he actually did on purpose. The rebel Sirius Black was born. But he has only strength to focus on this for a moment, when next hand hits him he can't help but scream again even if he succeeds to stop himself next strike. He can see Regulus stand behind with eyes filled with tears and fear, but fighting the urge to cry, because a Black doesn't cry. A Black doesn't show any weaknesses.  
Another hit, harder this time, and he screams._

* * *

"Sirius! Sirius!" he hears three voices shout and someone is shaking him. The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is Mrs Potter who looks at him worried. He swallows, trying to focus his gaze at her.  
"Mum…?" he asks before realizing what he said and slapping his hands for his mouth, un-consciously preparing himself to be hit even if he knows Mr and Mrs Potter doesn't beat neither him nor James.  
A small smile lightens up Mrs Potter's face and she hugs him, rocking him softly.  
"Everything's okay, Sirius. Mummy's here." She says with caring voice. "Mummy's here."  
Sirius can't help but smile brightly. He throws a worried gaze at James, afraid that he will mind, but his best friend has a big smile at his face when he looks at Sirius and his mother.

James sits down beside him on the bed and Mr Potter comes up behind.  
"On time you realized you're just as much a part of the family as I." James says with a grin and bumps his elbow into Sirius' side and Sirius grins back.  
Mr Potter strokes him over the hair with a smile and looks tenderer than Sirius has ever seen him.  
"I agrees with James. Try to sleep again, son."  
Sirius' smile brightens even more at that.  
"Yes dad." He answers with sparkling eyes, he has never been happier over being called 'son', and the Potters can't help but chuckle over how happy he looks even if it is absolutely tragic that he even needs to feel happy over that. Sirius deserved a family that loved him so he didn't had to find a substitute-family. But life wasn't fair and all they could to was to let Sirius know that he indeed _was_ loved, if not by his birth-family by them – his new family.

Sirius lies down again and closes his eyes and the Potter-parents stays there until he falls asleep. Just before he falls asleep he feels James slip down underneath his blanket and placing his arm around him, just like the first time he came to the Potters, actually after the event he had the nightmare about, and he feels just as safe now as he did back then. Even more, since he knows for sure that he never will have to go back there again. The last thing he feels before he slips back into the Dreamscape is James' arm around him and his best friend and brother's breaths in his neck and he feels totally happy.

 **Review!**

 **There will be an epilogue, and we will see more of the younger Black brother. I will update that as soon as possible!**

 **Again, review! ;) ^^**


	3. Epilogue

James and Sirius ran into Platform 9 ¾ where their friends were waiting. They had met them a lot during the summer and both Remus and Peter knew about Sirius living with James now, so that subject was out of their hair. Almost immediately they saw Remus and Peter standing on the platform waiting for them.  
"Moony! Wormtail!" they shouted and waved and their friends turned around, saw them and waved back and the two black-haired Marauders made their way over to them.

As soon they reached each other they united in a hug – most teenage boys would see it as weird and awkward to hug his friends, but they didn't, they all were perfectly safe with it and knew where they stood. Then Remus waved good-bye to his parents, who was the only parents of the four to come and say goodbye at the platform (Peter's parents thought he was old enough and James & Sirius thought they was old enough to go by themselves) and they stepped aboard of the train.

They made their way to their usual compartment in the end of the train, the same as they had used since their first journey to Hogwarts when they were eleven, and Peter cracked a joke which they laughed at when Sirius opened the door. Their laughter died soon. In there two first years sat, having a conversation. Of course you couldn't see at the outside if they were first-years or second-years since they didn't have uniforms, but no one who had been at Hogwarts was stupid enough to try to take the Marauders' compartment.

It was a boy and a girl, probably twins, in wizarding robes. When Sirius opened the compartment they looked over to them and they looked a little nervous even if they didn't made a move to get out of there when the four 16-years-olds stared at them.  
"Uh oh." Remus groaned, knowing that his friends wouldn't take kindly at someone occupying their compartment even if it was first-years.  
James and Sirius glared at the twins.

"As this is your 1st year here at Hogwarts, we'll give you a chance." Sirius said slowly. "This is _our_ compartment, okay?"  
James nodded seriously and put a hand on the doorframe.  
"Exactly. We've always been sitting here and we will until our last day at Hogwarts. Therefore, get out of here."  
James and Sirius could be extremely charming and make everyone love them, but they was extremely territorial. Remus suspected they was even worse than the Wolf.  
The boy looked nervous but the girl got something defiant in her eyes.  
"Make us."

Remus and Peter groaned. Now they had done it.  
James and Sirius on the other hand grinned deviously and took out their wands from their pockets with a quick movement and they pointed them at the girl and whispered a few word and suddenly her robes was bright orange with bright pink dots. It almost hurt to look at. The girl looked at them accusatorily.  
"Hey!" she said. "Take it away!"  
James and Sirius grinned like maniacs.  
"You told us to _make you_. Will you get out now?"  
The girl looked sour but the boy whispered something in her ear and she nodded grumpily.  
"Fine. Change it back and we'll find a new compartment. Deal?" she asked.  
The two black-haired Marauders looked at each other and nodded.  
"Deal." They said in chorus and James lifted his wand and changed it back.

The 1st years hurried out from the compartment and the Marauders had soon forgot about them, when they sat down and began to plan the last details in their 'Welcome back'-prank they should do on the Sorting Feast. They had earlier thought about stealing the Hat, but realized that that should probably be impossible since the Hat most likely was in the Great Hall already when they arrived at Hogwarts, together with the teachers. They would spare the Hat-stealing for another day.

After around ten minutes, about two minutes before the train would leave King's cross it knocked on the door. They looked at each other, wondering who it was, and Peter got up to open the door.  
He squeaked in surprise when he saw that outside the door a 1-year younger copy of Sirius stood, with just a few differences in the looks. Mostly that this boy had highest quality robes in difference to Sirius' leather jacket, worn jeans and motorcycle-boots. Sirius blinked in surprise.  
"Regulus? What are you doing here?" he asked and the other Marauders looked nearly as surprised. Regulus looked around to make sure no one was around and seeing him and then quickly asking if he could come in. Sirius frowned but nodded.  
"Sure."

Regulus hurried inside and dropped his trunk on the floor. He gave Sirius a quick smile as he took out a bag from it and gave it to Sirius who opened it cautiously, prepared on jinxes or hexes if it was his parents who had sent it. Instead he gasped surprised when he saw old parchments, photos and small memory-things. It was old letters from the Marauders and from Regulus during Sirius' first year at Hogwarts, photos of his friends and of him and Regulus and other small things.  
"What is this?" he asked, astounded. Regulus shrugged nonchalantly, but the gaze in his eyes was not nonchalant.  
"I looked through your room with help from Kreacher – don't worry, I didn't let him touch anything in that bag, I know you don't trust him – and found some of those secret compartments you're so fond of. I thought you maybe wanted these back, since you probably never returns home."

Sirius just stared at Regulus. He hadn't even thought about all the things he left back at Grimmauld Place, things that was too small to take to Hogwarts and that he didn't think about when he ran away.  
"Mate?" James asked and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, not used to see his friend speechless. Normally he was the one who talked most of them all and he couldn't remember more times than he could count on one hand where he had been speechless. Sirius gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to Regulus.  
"Thanks." Was all he said, but Regulus seemed to understand that he really was grateful.  
He closed his trunk again and lifted it up.

"Well, it is best if I go then, so no one sees me with you. We're still hating each other, remember, Sirius?"  
Unnecessary reminder, if you asked Sirius. Of course he did. They hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other in school, or at all actually, since they was half-a-year into Regulus' first year and Sirius' second year.

He nodded and Regulus opened the door, looking out before quickly hurrying in again. Avery had been in the corridor.  
Remus gently shoved him away and looked out instead, knowing that Regulus didn't want to be seen. As soon the corridor was empty he looked in again.  
"The coast is clear." He told Regulus who nodded and prepared to leave. Just before he stepped out Sirius gave him a tight hug, just a moment short, and nearly before Regulus had time to react and hug back he let go again.  
"Bye, Reggie. Have a nice year." Sirius said and waved and Regulus gave him a small smile and nodded.  
"You too." He replied and left.

Remus and Peter stared after him when he walked out through the door with big and confused eyes.  
"That was… weird." Remus said as soon as the younger Black-brother was out of hearing. Sirius realized that neither Remus nor Peter knew about Regulus' involvement in all this. He and James had decided that it was best not to worry Remus with that Mr and Mrs Black knew about his lycanthropy, since Regulus should make sure they didn't tell anyone, and therefore they hadn't told them any details, because if they didn't tell Moony, then they obviously couldn't tell Wormtail. So all they both knew was that Sirius had been Cruciated, burnt of the Family tree and then ran away from home, no details about the episode. They hadn't asked because Peter wasn't the snooping kind and accepted that people had secrets they didn't want to talk about, and Remus knew what it was to have thing you didn't want to talk about and hadn't pressed Sirius for details.

Sirius realized that they maybe should've told them about Regulus' saving at least, but since he hadn't believed something like this would happen he hadn't done it.  
He shrugged.  
"Regulus was the one who got me out of the House. I would've probably not done it without him." He told his un-knowing friends and them both blinked in surprise.  
After getting a smaller explanation out from Sirius which included Regulus not wanting his brother tortured and knowing the unlocking-spell and healing-spells they decided to drop the subject.

Soon their conversation was back at discussing the Start-of-the-term-prank, which had to be spectacular as always to impress the newcomers, and Remus left for his Prefect-patrolling around the train, and they took up it again as soon he came back.

In the end the Prank was just as spectacular as always and they all nearly cried of laughter, especially when a very indignant and familiar voice screamed "Sirius!" from the Slytherin-table just before Professor Minnie gave them the term's first detention, just as the tradition was.

* * *

 **I would love if you reviewed! Tell me what you think!**

 **And yes, I know the epilogue wasn't very good, but I wanted Regulus and Sirius to meet at the train and Regulus to give Sirius some missing belongings, and this was the best i could come up with.**


End file.
